


A Place Where Dreams Are Born

by 2nerd4this



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Peter Pan AU, catalina and anne aren't any more of a ship than peter and wendy, so its super minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nerd4this/pseuds/2nerd4this
Summary: Catalina de Aragon awoke to find a strange girl sitting at the end of the bed. Before she knew it, she and her two younger sisters had been roped into an epic adventure with pirates, brave girls, and fairies. This is not what she agreed to.akaA Peter Pan AU
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon (just barely though)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most impulsive thing I've ever written, and I'll only continue if people seem to like it. 
> 
> It is also one of the longest chapters I have every written, but don't worry about that.
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!

“Anne. Annie, come on, we shouldn’t be here.”

“Shh, Kitty, I just want to watch.” Anne shushed, waving a hand distractedly behind her as she peered through the window, watching the three girls dance around the room, seemingly without a care in the world. 

“Anne, we can’t be here. They might see us!” Katherine flitted nervously around the window, but Anne just shook her head.

“They never do”

“The mother almost saw you yesterday, remember? That stupid dog was barking at you.”

“Even if they see me, they won’t believe it. Adults are far too boring to believe in things like fairies and flying girls. Anyway, I’m much too clever to be caught” Anne crossed her arms as a smug smile spread across her face. Kitty simply rolled her eyes. 

“Why do you like watching them anyway? It’s really not all that interesting.”

“Says you. I find them to be incredibly interesting.”

“Well that’s just because- wait, Annie, duck.” Kitty tugged the girl’s shirt, pulling her out of the way just in time as two adults, the parents, came into the nursery. Anne stuck her head up just enough so she could see the action inside of the room, Katherine perching on her shoulder carefully.

“Cathy, Jane, it’s time for your bath”

“Aww, mom, do we have to??” Jane whined, pulling out of her older sister’s grasp, where she had just been learning how to waltz. 

“Yes, love, it’s bath night. Now come along, girls. Your father and I are leaving for our date in an hour, and you don’t want to miss out on bubbles, do you?” Mrs. Darling smiled knowingly as both of her adopted daughters brightened immediately, rushing down the hall, Nana, their dog, at their heels. 

“Isabella, dear, I cannot manage to get this tie around my neck. Would you maybe...” Mr Darling smiled sweetly as his wife rolled her eyes good naturedly, but was surprised when different hands grabbed the piece of fabric and began to tie it.

“I can do it, dad.” Catalina said, startling the man enough that he whipped his head around, just in time to see his eldest daughter on her tiptoes, tongue between her teeth in concentration as she fiddled with his tie.

“Thank you Catty.” He turned around as he straightened his suit. “Are you sure you’ll be fine with the girls tonight? It’s the first time we’ve left you all alone.”

“We’ll be fine, dad. If all goes well, you will leave after we fall asleep and be back before we wake up.”

“Yes, I know, but still. I can’t help but worry.”

“They’ll be fine, love.” Mrs. Darling interrupted. “I’m going to go help Jane with the bath. Catalina, would you like to take a shower in my bathroom?”

“Sure”

“Alright then, hurry along.”

And with that, the three oldest Darlings left, leaving the nursery empty for a moment, before the shadow of a young girl spread over the floor.

“The parents are leaving?” Anne huffed, crossing her arms petulantly as she rose from her previous position to hover right outside the window. “Their mother was supposed to finish ‘Cinderella’ tonight! Unfair.”

“Stop whining, Anne. We have to get back to Neverland.” Kitty hovered anxiously above the girl, glancing over her shoulder.

“Nonsense. The girls can take care of themselves for one night.” 

“But the pirates... Henry...”

“Anna and her Brave Girls can hold them off if needed, you know this, Kit.” Anne shook her head in exasperation. 

“We have to go back eventually. If she isn’t going to finish the story, there’s no reason to stay.” 

Anne paused for a moment, tilting her head thoughtfully, before finally sighing and nodding. 

“I suppose. It would be a good idea to head back now. I’m so glad I thought of it!” She beamed, posing dramatically with both fists on her hips. Kitty shook her head, but said nothing, used to her friend’s ego. The fairy turned around and flew off, but stopped suddenly when she realised the Lost Girl was not following her.

“What is it now Anne?”

“My shadow.” Anne looked around, eyebrows creased in confusion. “I can’t imagine where it has gone off to.”

“Well, you can’t leave it here. Where was the last place you had it?” Katherine flew back, fluttering around and looking for the shadow.

“When I was watching... oh!” Anne perked up, staring through the window and into the nursery. “There it is.” She pointed through the glass.

“Go get it before they return,” Kitty hissed, nudging Anne lightly. The girl nodded, before flying off for just a moment, returning with a thin stick. Kitty watched in confusion for a moment before Anne stuck it through the gap between the windows, sticking her tongue out in concentration as she lifted it slowly, unhooking the latch. 

“Yes!” Anne exclaimed proudly, returning to her signature pose with her fists on her hips. 

“You know I could have just flown in there, right?” Kitty smirked softly. Anne’s expression fell for a moment, before she simply shrugged, pushed the window open, and flew right through. 

“Now where did it go?” Anne muttered to herself, glancing around the room. Her shadow was nowhere in sight.

“Annie, come here, I think I’ve found it,” Kitty called from across the room. Anne turned to see the fairy hovering over a desk, pointing at the drawer, which was rattling slightly.

“Ah, yes, of course.” She flew across the room, pulling the drawer open and grabbing her shadow, which wiggled in her grasp. “Naugthy shadow,” she scolded. “We almost left you here.”

“Anne, shh.” Kitty interrupted, flying over and placing a tiny finger on the girl’s lips. Anne was about to open her mouth to object when she heard it- tiny footsteps approaching the door. 

“Quick, hide!” Katherine exclaimed as she ducked into the drawer. Anne looked around the room in panic before finding an armchair in the corner. She flew over to it, shadow in tow, and squeezed between it and the wall just in time, the door swinging open moments after.

“Come on, girls, it's time for bed.” Catalina herded her two younger sisters into the room.

“But Catalina, it's not even seven yet, is it?” Jane tugged on the teen’s dress. 

“Uh, yeah it is. Can’t you read a clock?” Cathy crossed her arms stubbornly, turning to her little sister.

“Who left the window open?” Catalina questioned, walking across the room to shut and latch said window. 

“Wasn’t me.” 

“Me either.”

“Neither,” Cathy corrected, prompting Jane to stick her tongue out at her. Catalina ignored their bickering as she noticed that the drawer was also open and closed it tightly. 

“Jane, Catherine, please stop fighting.” Mrs. Darling entered the room, Nana trailing obediently behind her. “Now up in bed, you two. Your father and I are leaving soon, and if you want your goodnight kisses, you better hurry along.”

Once more, both girls perked up and rushed off, this time to their respective beds- Cathy’s midnight blue one, end table covered in books and pens, and Jane’s glittery silver one, a large white bear laying against the pillow. 

After they were settled, Mrs Darling went to each bed, tucking them in gently before placing a soft kiss on their foreheads. 

“Does Catalina need goodnight kisses too?” Jane asked sweetly, smiling up at her mother. Mrs. Darling looked over at her oldest daughter, who shook her head as she was climbing under the covers as well.

“No, I’m alright.”

Mrs. Darling nodded and finished tucking Jane in, before walking over to the door and preparing to leave. Before she could shut off the lights though, Nana slipped through the door, sniffing curiously at the carpet.

“What is it, Nana?” Cathy sat up and watched her dog move across the room before stopping in front of the armchair in the corner. Suddenly, Nana began to bark violently.

“What’s wrong, girl?” Jane turned over in her bed to try and see the chair better, but Mrs. Darling interrupted.

“It’s just a chair, Nana. Come on, girl.” She pulled lightly on the dog’s collar, and after just a brief moment of hesitation, she followed the woman out of the room. Mrs. Darling stopped at the door to turn off the lights, before blowing Catalina a kiss and shutting the door gently behind her. 

Anne waited until she could hear the car pulling out of the driveway before she stood. She peered over at the sleeping girls, relieved to see that all three were seemingly fast asleep. 

“Now how am I going to get you back on, huh?” she whispered to her shadow, well aware that it wouldn’t answer. It never did.

“Oh, I know! I can stick you on with soap.” Anne grabbed the bar of soap sitting on the dresser before sitting down at the edge of the golden bed, proceeding to rub her shadow against her foot furiously with the soap, trying with all her might to reattach it to her body.

“Excuse me? What exactly are you doing in my room?” A soft voice shook Anne from her concentration, and she turned around quickly to see the oldest girl sitting at the foot of her bed, peering suspiciously down at her.

“Sticking on my shadow,” Anne explained, as if it was obvious. The girl looked at her as if she had said something ridiculous.

“With soap?”

“Of course”

“That's ridiculous. Well-” she tilted her head “-all of this is ridiculous, I suppose.”

“Well if you're so smart, what should I do?”

“Why would I know? I've never lost my shadow before”

“Really? Mine runs away all the time” Anne looked incredulous.

“Really.”

The two fell into an awkward silence for a moment, before something occurred to the girl.

“Wait...how did you get in here?”

“Through the window. Now are you going to help me get this shadow on or not?” Anne stood and held the shadow out to the girl.

“I guess I could try to sew it on.” The girl crawled out of bed and reached into her nightstand, grabbing a needle and thread. She sat down at Anne’s feet as she sat on the bed and gently lifted her foot.

“This might hurt.”

“I never cry,” Anne assured. 

Despite this, the Lost Girl hissed sharply as the girl sewed the shadow back onto her foot.

“So...” the girl started “What’s your name?”

“Anne Boleyn. What’s yours?”

“Catalina Darling, previously known as Catalina de Aragon.” The girl, Catalina apparently, replied, not looking up from her work. “Where are you from?”

“Neverland”

“I’ve never heard of it. Is it in England?”

“What? No!” Anne shook her head. “Second star to the right, and straight on to morning.”

“That’s ridiculous. I don’t believe you,” Catalina said, punctuating her statement with a final tug on the thread, before putting the needle back in her nightstand. Anne was about to give a sarcastic retort when a new voice joined the conversation. 

“Catty, what’s going on?” 

Catalina and Anne both looked over to see Cathy sitting up in bed, rubbing at her eyes.

“Nothing, Cathy. Go back to sleep.”

“Who is she?” Cathy pointed at Anne, and the girl stood immediately, returning to her natural pose.

“Anne Boleyn.”

“Oh.” Cathy shrugged, as if that explained everything. The girl slipped out from under her covers and padded over to her sister, standing by her side and watching Anne curiously. 

“Hello, I’m Catherine Parr” The girl extended her hand in front of her, Catalina barely able to contain a laugh at her actions.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Anne looked down at the girl’s hand in confusion.

“Shake it, silly.” Cathy giggled. Anne reached out her own hand and grabbed her wrist, before shaking it up and down once. Both girls looked at her strangely but said nothing. Anne suddenly felt uncomfortable under their gaze and decided that she had had enough.

“Well then, I must be going.” The Lost Girl walked away awkwardly, making towards the window, but stopped suddenly when she realized something. “Neither have you have seen a fairy flying around here, have you?”

“What?” Catalina exclaimed, at the same time Jane sat straight up in bed and excitedly yelled-

“A fairy?!”

All three other girls in the room turned and looked at the youngest sister, who suddenly looked very sheepish.

“I might have been listening in.” 

Anne couldn't help but smile at the girl, but was quick to return to the task at hand.

“Yes, a fairy. Katherine, where did you go off to?” The girl looked behind the chair, but saw nothing of her friend.

“Wait... you mean to tell me that fairies are real and one of them is in this room right now?” Catalina looked at Anne in disbelief

“Yes, of course.” 

“How?”

“How is she in here? Or how do they exist?” Anne crossed her arms, tired of these silly questions.

“Both”

“Kitty came with me to find my shadow. And as for their existence- when the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all became fairies. So now, whenever a baby laughs, a fairy is born.”

“Is Kitty your fairy?” Cathy questioned.

“Yep,” Anne popped the ‘p’, looking quite proud of herself.

“Do I have a fairy?” Jane asked excitedly. Anne suddenly looked very uncomfortable 

“Well... maybe.”

“What do you mean ‘maybe’?” Catalina stepped forward to lay a comforting hand on her sister’s shoulders, but didn’t take her eyes off of Anne.

“If a child stops believing in fairies, their fairy... fades.”

“What does that mean?” 

“It means they die, Jane.” Cathy looked incredibly solemn as she approached her sister’s. Jane’s face fell, and the room fell into an awkward silence. 

A sharp clatter cut through the room moments later, all heads turning towards the drawer that Anne had found her shadow in.

“Of course!” she exclaimed, running over to the desk and pulling open the drawer, allowing a very frustrated Kitty to fly out.

“Took you long enough. Now, Anne, we have to...” she trailed off as she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her in shock. “...oh.”

“Catalina, Cathy, Jane, meet Kitty.” Anne gestured to the flying girl, who was watching the humans anxiously.

“Annie... what’s going on?”

“I made some friends!”

“I see that. But we need to leave or everyone will start to get worried.” Kitty landed on Anne’s shoulder, looking up at her pointedly.

“I suppose. Well, goodbye Catalina.” She smiled at the teen, before turning to the younger two. “Goodbye girls. It was nice to meet you.” Anne walked over to the window and unhooked the latch, Kitty fluttering close behind. Before she could leave however, there was a sharp tug on her shirt.

“You’re leaving already?” Jane looked up at her innocently, teddy bear laying limp in her hands. Honestly, it was too adorable to ignore.

“We have to. The Lost Girls are waiting for us.”

“Who are they?” Cathy walked up and joined her sister.

“A group of girls who live in Neverland with me. We explore the island and have adventures, like hunting with the Brave Girls and fighting Henry and his pirates!” Anne smiled broadly. Jane’s eyes were huge as a dopey grin spread across her face. Cathy looked a little skeptical, but just as curious. Catalina, on the other hand, just shook her head.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is that the only word you know?” Anne scoffed, turning her attention to the older girl. Catalina’s features hardened, but she didn’t reply. “If you don’t believe me, come see for yourself.”

“Oh, can we Catalina? Please??” Jane ran over to her sister and began tugging on her skirt. 

“Again- ridiculous. If this place really does exist, and it doesn’t, how would we get there?”

“Fly, of course,” 

“What?” Catalina’s head shot towards Anne.

“You didn’t know? Watch!” 

And with that, Anne jumped out the window.

“Anne!” Catalina rushed towards the open window, leaning over and peering down into the garden below, only to jump back as the girl shot back up and flew high above the house, before returning to hover in front of her.

“Whoa!” Cathy’s face lit up. “I want to do that!” 

“Then I’ll teach you. It’s easy really.” Anne put her hands on her hips once more, and nodded to Kitty. The fairy hesitated for a moment, before sighing and reluctantly pulling out a bag of fairy dust, leaning over to spread it on the girls. Jane and Cathy danced in the spray, while Catalina just looked at it curiously, still a little embarrassed from panicking over Anne.

“Now, all you have to do is think happy thoughts.”

“Like what?”

“Anything. Go ahead.” Anne gestured at Jane, who scrunched up her face in concentration.

“Candy?”

“More!”

“Libraries!”

“Just like that, Cathy!” Anne praised, as the girl began to hover off the ground. Catlina stared at her sister in shock.

“Come on Catalina, you try!”

“I don’t know Cathy, I don’t think I can-”

“You got this” Anne cut her off, and Catalina sighed.

“Ice cream?” 

“Candy?” Jane tried again.

“Happier thoughts, both of you” Anne instructed, gesturing to Cathy, who was now soaring slowly around the room, muttering something about the latest book she was reading.

“Bear!” Jane exclaimed, holding out her teddy bear in front of her just as she began to hover. She kicked her legs in delight, before turning to her sister. “Come on Catalina!”

“I don’t know... my sisters?” 

Slowly, very slowly, Catalina began to rise off the floor. Anne beamed once more in pride as all three girls slowly gained control of the ability and floated around the room happily.

“So can we go, Catty?” Cathy paused in front of Catalina, partially upside down.

“I... but what about mom and dad?”

“I’ll have you back before morning, don’t you worry.” Anne floated up to join the conversation, bringing Kitty and Jane with her.

“I... I guess. It’s not like I can let you both go without me.” Catalina sighed

“Yay!” Jane spun around the room in excitement, while Cathy simply hugged her sister tightly.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Off to Neverland!”

And with that, all five girls flew out the window, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I kind of forgot about this fic, but I really wanted to write something today but I couldn't muster the mental power to start the new fic I am planning or update 'The Six Queens', so... here's some pointless fluff.
> 
> I think this is going to become that kind of fic, that I only update ever so often, and it will definitely not be my best work, but... its a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!!!

Catalina had to admit, Neverland was beautiful. Sometime in their flight, the cloudy moon had been replaced by a bright sun, though they couldn't have been out for more than an hour. When questioned, Anne explained that when it was night in London, it was day in Neverland, and vice versa.

The first thing that came into view, beyond the vast blue ocean, was a dense forest that very nearly made it all the way to the edge of the beach. The trees were too thick to see anything, but Anne swore that somewhere in there, the Brave Girls had a small village that they could visit later.

As the forest grew thinner, Catalina could see animals darting in and out of the undergrowth. After a few more minutes, the other side of the island was visible, and a large ship took up most of the horizon. Anne also swore that the pirates couldn't see them from above the clouds, but that didn't stop Catalina from moving closer to her sisters protectively. 

“There, that clearing up there.” Anne pointed to a spot in the middle of the island. “The entrance to our hideout is near there. Come on!” 

The Lost Girl gestured behind her as she swooped downward, Kitty not far behind. Catalina hesitated for a moment, but was soon pulled along as Jane followed, not willing to let go of the girl’s hand. Cathy, as always, stayed close beside her older sister, watching her every move.

Soon enough, Anne landed softly in the grass, the Darling children not fair behind. Kitty remained fluttering around them, just above Catalina’s head, as she was the tallest of the group. 

There was an awkward moment of silence as both Kitty and Anne waited for something and the children glanced around in confusion, but just before Catalina could ask what they were doing, a piercing whistle rang through the air. 

Jane jumped in surprise and pressed closer to her big sister, Bear clutched tightly to her chest. Catalina snaked her arm around her and pulled her close, watching Anne carefully as the girl’s face lit up.

“Bessie! Girls!”

Catalina started at the sudden noise, then immediately turned around to see whatever it was Anne was looking at. 

Standing at the edge of the woods were four more girls, all dressed similarly to Anne, eyeing them warily.

“Anne...” the oldest looking girl asked, stepping forward slightly and into the clearing, “Who are they?” She pointed at Catalina and her sisters. 

“Oh, Maria, calm down. These are just my new friends.” Anne smiled widely as she skipped past Catalina, up to the other girls.

“Lost Girls- these are the Darling children. I picked them up in London so they could come adventuring with us. Darlings- these are the Lost Girls, Maria, Bessie, Maggie, and Joan!”

Cataline smiled politely. “Nice to meet you. I’m Catalina, and these are my sisters, Cathy and Jane.”

“Are they Lost Girls too, Anne?” The smallest, who had been introduced as Joan, asked, peering up at Anne wide-eyed. Anne didn’t answer right away, instead looking back at Catalina, who shook her head.

“No, we’re just visiting.”

“You’re a Lost Girl?” Cathy questioned, pulling free of Catalina’s grasp and walking up to the girl. Joan nodded, shrinking back a little behind the tallest- Bessie. Cathy beamed and turned back to Jane, who was still half-hiding behind their older sister. “Come on Jane! They’re not scary, I promise.”

“Yeah, kid.” Anne nodded. “They’re just like you!”

Jane peered up at Catalina, who hesitated for just a moment before she sighed and nodded. Jane squealed softly in delight and ran up to her other sister. 

“My name is Jane. I’m five!” Jane stuck her hand out to Joan, trying to imitate Cathy’s handshake, but the girl was just as confused as Anne. This, however, didn’t phase Jane in the slightest.

“I’m Joan. I don’t know how old I am.”

Jane pursed her lips and tilted her head in confusion.

“How come?”

Joan simply shrugged, then looked up at Maria.

“None of us know how old we are, because when Anne rescued us, we stopped keeping track.”

“Rescued you?” Catalina’s curiosity piqued and she walked over as well. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, well,” Anne stuttered, which earned her an odd look from Bessie, “When a girl is abandoned by their parents, I bring them here. I rescue them and they live forever in Neverland as children.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Don’t you grow up?”

“Nope.” Anne popped the ‘P’, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. Catalina shook her head.

“But you had to grow up a little bit because you said you don’t know how old you are, which means you are not the same age you were when you were rescued.”

Anne looked blankly at Catalina for a moment. 

“I’m just saying- if you grew up to here, what makes you think you won’t grow up more?”

“Well, I...” Anne trailed off, “I don’t know why, but I just know we won’t!” she concluded firmly, all traces of confusion gone. “It’s Neverland. And in Neverland, you never grow up.”

Catalina was just about to argue further when Cathy interrupted.

“Makes sense to me. If you haven’t grown up  _ yet _ , you probably won’t.”

Anne beamed down at the girl.

“See? She gets it!”

“Look, this is all nice and good, but could we possibly take this back to the hideout?” Kitty interjected, flittering down between Anne and Cathy. “I feel exposed out here.”

“Katherine, you’re a  _ fairy _ . The Pirates couldn’t catch you even if they tried.”

“Well,  _ maybe _ I’m worried about you too.”

“Fine, I guessed.” Anne huffed. “Back to the hideout, then.”

“The hideout?” Jane asked, jumping up and down slightly as she followed Anne back through the undergrowth, Catalina hurrying to catch up with her.

“Uh-huh. We have a secret hideout so the Pirates won’t find us.”

“Cool,” Cathy smirked, catching Catalina’s hand as she passed. “Where is it?”

“It’s a secret,” Maggie spoke up quietly, she and Joan trailing behind the others as they struggled to keep up with Bessie, Anne, and Catalina’s long legs. 

“Don’t be silly, Mags.” Bessie chided but slowed down to grab her hand anyway. “It’s not a secret for our guests.”

“Oh, ok. It’s in that tree, then.” Maggie pointed up ahead to a large oak tree.

“In the tree?” Cathy jogged up to it, poking curiously at the bark. Anne chuckled.

“Well, more like beneath it. The entrance is in the tree. Here-” She gestured to Cathy, leading her around the tree and to the other side, which was obscured by tall weeds and vines. Cathy looked confused for a moment before the older girl reached into the vines and pulled them aside, revealing that the tree was actually hollow and a wooden ladder that led down into darkness.

“Awesome.” Cathy breathed quietly, before making to climb over the bushes and go down.

“Cathy, wait a second.” Catalina grabbed her hand before she could disappear. “I’m not sure-”

“Oh, come on Catty, don’t ruin the fun,” Anne whined, smirking softly. “It’s perfectly safe, I promise. And besides- you already let me fly you to some strange island. What’s more ridiculous than that?”   


Catalina still looked skeptical but sighed. 

“I suppose you have a point. I’m going down first, though.”

Cathy nodded obediently and stepped aside, grabbing Jane’s hand as Catalina let go. They watched as their sister lowered herself out of sight.

“Alright, come on down.”

Soon enough, all eight girls were standing at the base of the ladder, Bessie having just helped Joan down the last few rungs. Kitty flew down after her, the vines swinging shut and plunging the passage into darkness.

A moment passed before a lantern above them flickered to life, revealing Anne, reaching up and fiddling with the knob, tongue between her teeth in concentration. When it settled and the whole hideout was illuminated, she fell back onto her flat feet and beamed at Catalina.

“Told you it was safe.”

Catalina nodded but didn’t look back, instead marveling at the room around her.

There were three sets of bunk beds carved into the earthy wall and two small cots between them, covered in thin blankets. On the other side was a small fireplace and a table, surrounded by a few rickety chairs. The other wall had shelves cut into it and they were lines with supplies. 

“Like it?” Anne cut into her train of thought. 

“Yes, it’s quite impressive,” Catalina admitted, albeit a bit reluctantly. 

“We even have space for you to sleep!” Joan piped up, pointing at the bare beds on the left. Catalina frowned.

“Oh- we won’t be needing them. We have to get back home before our parents worry.”

“You have parents?” Maggie asked. Jane nodded excitedly.

“Yep! I got new ones!”

Catalina smiled tenderly at the girl’s enthusiasm.

“New ones? You can do that?!” Bessie looked shocked.

“Well... yeah.” Catalina shifted uncomfortably. “All of our parents died, so the Darlings adopted us. Me first, when I was really little, then Cathy when she was three, and Jane a year ago.”

“Oh-” Maggie tilted her head in thought- “So... kind of like what Anne did with us.”

“...I suppose.” Catalina agreed. “Except Anne isn’t an adult, so she can’t have legal custody.”

This time, all five Lost Girls blinked at her in confusion.

“Oh, that means... oh nevermind.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter anyway- Yes, it’s like what Anne did.”

The girls seemed satisfied with that answer, and Anne quickly changed the subject.

“We have a little while before we are supposed to meet the Brave Girls for the midday hunt. What should we do until then?”

Cathy and Jane both looked up excitedly at the idea of a ‘midday hunt’, whatever that means. The other Lost Girls shrugged.

“We’ve just been waiting for you all morning, to get back and tell us the rest of ‘Cinderella’.”

“Oh, I’m sorry girls, I don’t have it.”

“What does she mean, Anne?” Catalina turned to the older girl.

“I listen at your window every night while your mother tells the story of ‘Cinderella’, and then I usually come back and tell it to the girls, but your mother didn’t finish it tonight.”

Catalina blinked at Anne for a moment, before deadpanning- “That’s creepy.”

“That’s why  _ I _ keep saying!” Kitty exclaimed. “But does Anne ever listen? No!”

“Yeah, well...” Anne scoffed, “I can do whatever I want.”

“Except tell us ‘Cinderella’,” Maria added helpfully and Anne scowled at her. Luckily, Catalina came to her rescue.

“Well- _I_ can.”

“You know it?” Maggie asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Catalina chuckled and nodded.   


“Of course. I could tell you the ending now, if you want.”

“Please!” Joan and Maggie cried, hurrying over to the carpet by the fireplace and sitting down. Catalina shook her head in amusement before pulling out one of the chairs by the table and sitting down. Cathy and Jane hurried over after them and followed suit, Bessie and Maria close behind. Anne pulled out another chair and sat behind them, sending Catalina an encouraging nod.

“Where’d you leave off?”

“Cinderella was locked in her room by The Wicked Stepmother.” Maggie supplied, and Catalina nodded.

“Ah- thank you. Well, The Wicked Stepmother had indeed locked poor Cinderella all alone in her room, but she had made a crucial mistake. She had forgotten that Cinderella had friends, and...”

  
  


Catalina continued telling her story in detail, making sure to do the voices for the characters like her own mother did. Cathy and Jane seemed just as enraptured as the others, even though they had heard the story multiple times. The excitement and curiosity on all their faces- even Anne’s- was more than enough motivation to continue. 

Before she could get to the most exciting part- just as Cinderella was descending the stairs to announce herself to the Prince, and the girl’s eyes were all wide as saucers- she was rudely interrupted by Anne suddenly clearing her throat.

“Yes, Anne?” Catalina asked, feeling all too much like a schoolteacher. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but... we have to go to the midday hunt now.”

“Aww, Anne,” Joan whined, “Can’t that wait until later.”

“Uh... no. It’s midday, So now we have to go to the midday hunt. Duh.”

The Lost Girls sighed, but stood and obeyed, grabbing their gear and waiting for Anne to lead them, though Joan and Bessie made sure to grumble loudly under their breath to demonstrate their displeasure. Cathy and Jane went straight up to their sister and grabbed her hands, looking up to her for guidance. She simply shrugged, tilting her head towards Anne, looking to her for guidance.

Soon enough, Anne had corralled them all out of the hideout and into the woods, leading them through the underbrush and to, what she claimed, was the Brave Girls’ camp. The Lost Girls seemed to have a general idea, but the Darlings were just following blindly. Though- Catalina supposed- that was what they had been doing this entire time.

Just as Anne was picking up the pace and saying they were just about there, though, she stopped suddenly and flung her arms out, stopping the rest in their tracks, causing Jane and Cathy in the back to stumble a little.

“What’s wrong, Annie?” Kitty hissed, fluttering up next to her. Anne held a singular finger up to her lips, then turned around and adjusted the girls so they were hidden in a bush. She then pointed through the brush and into a clearing, where they could now see tents and fires, the obvious signs of a camp. 

Instead of Brave Girls milling about, though, it was basically empty. For a moment, Catalina thought there was no one there and was about to ask Anne what the big deal was when a loud male voice stopped her. 

“Look, Anna, my boss just wants to know where Anne and her Girls are. Tell us that and we’ll leave you alone.”

Catalonia could see now- beyond the largest tent stood a gangly adult man, sword hanging loosely in his hand as he leered at the tall girl tied to a tree, who just rolled her eyes and glared at him.

“Like I believe anything you’d say, Thomas. Look, if Henry wants the Lost Girls that badly, he should go find them himself. Or is he too scared?”

“Why- you! Captain Henry is not afraid of a little girl- either of you!” The man- Thomas, lunged forward, just stopping himself before he backhanded Anna. Catalina inhaled sharply in surprise, then pulled Jane closer to her, looking over to see the girl slightly trembling as she watched. Cathy scooted closer slowly, while Joan and Maggie both pressed themselves behind Anne.

“What do we do?” Bessie hissed, looking to their leader. Anne bit her lip, eyes narrowing in thought before she shot up and beamed, startling the others.

“I got it!” 

“...okay?” Catalina said when Anne didn’t continue. The Lost Girl glowered at her for a moment before standing straight up and pointing at Kitty.

“Kit, go get Anna’s attention and lead her back here.”   


“But-” the fairly said, confused “-Thomas will never let her go, how am I supposed to-”

“I’ll take care of that. Trust me.”

“...alright.” Kitty looked skeptical but flew off in the direction of the Brave Girl anyway.

Anne extracted herself from the bush and started creeping towards the tents on the edge of the camp. Catalina watched her anxiously.

“Be careful, Anne,” she hissed, and the girl shot her a quick thumbs up.

Behind her, Catalina could feel the Lost Girls pressing up against her as they all watched the scene carefully.

Just as Kitty reached the Pirates and waved Anna down, the Brave Girl perking up in recognition, Anne cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled.

“Thomas!”

Catalina had to do a double-take, as the girl sounded incredibly masculine and gruff.

“Henry?” Thomas shot up, looking back towards the source of the noise.

“Let the girl go, Thomas.”

“But- But Captain, you said to interrogate her and get the location of the Lost Girl’s base.”

“I changed my mind!” Anne boomed, then looked back towards the bush and smirked. “Let her go!”

“...alright, whatever you say Cap’n.” Thomas shrugged, then reached forward and cut Anna free. The Brave Girl stumbled forward, then gave the Pirates a cocky salute and disappeared into the woods. The Pirates shrugged and trickled off back towards their boat, Thomas only hanging back long enough to glance around in confusion. 

A moment later, Anna reemerged back into the clearing, grinning up at Kitty.

“Where’s that girl hiding at, Kit-Kat?” 

Kitty smirked and silently pointed back to the tent. Anna nodded in thanks, then ran up to the edge of the camp.

“Hey, Anne. Nice trick you got there.”   
  
“Anna!” Anne whipped around and beamed. “What happened?”

“Ugh, it’s so dumb. I told the other Girls to go ahead on the hunt without me while I wait for you and Thomas and his goons got me. Don’t worry though- I didn’t tell them anything.”

“ ‘Course not. Here, I have some people to introduce to you.”

“Newbies?” Anna perked up, looking around. Almost immediately, she narrowed in on the bush they were still hiding in and waved. Maggie and Joan jumped out immediately, running over to give the older girl a hug.

“Hey, kiddos. Bessie, Maria- hey.” She waved at the older two, who smiled back. Cathy and Jane hesitated for just a moment before following, the formed walking straight up to her. Catalina sighed, then stood and stretched, before stepping out.

“Hello!” Cathy smiled up at Anna, reaching her hand out once more. Surprisingly, Anna took it immediately and they shook hands. 

“Hey, kid. Nice to meet you, I’m Anna.”

“I’m Cathy. This is my sister Jane, and that’s Catalina.” She pointed behind her, and Catalina waved politely. 

“You could see us in the bushes?” Jane asked, peering up at her. Anna chuckled.

“Well- no, but I knew you were there.”

“Cool!” Cathy beamed.

“So where’d you three come from?”

“London.” 

“Ah. Well...” Anna smiled widely, stretching out her arms dramatically, “Welcome to Neverland! You’re in for quite an adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing them as kids so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working backstage at a production of Peter Pan Jr (masks and six feet and all that jazz, don't worry), and it prompted me to write... this. Whatever this is.
> 
> Thank for reading!


End file.
